


Lazy Day

by shottycske



Series: Soft Maylor Universe With Chubby Brian [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Chubby Brian May, Cute, Feedee Brian May, Food Kink, Laziness, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Overweight, Short Story, Weight Gain, belly noises, feeder roger taylor, soft feederism, too big for clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shottycske/pseuds/shottycske
Summary: Brian wakes up very hungry and Roger feeds him.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Soft Maylor Universe With Chubby Brian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853020
Kudos: 9





	Lazy Day

When Brian woke up he felt as hungry as he never felt before. His body needed huge breakfast. He didnt even needed to wait much because his caring boyfriend, Roger was here only minute after he opened his eyes.

“Hi Bri!” He said “I hope youre hungry. Well, Im sure youre. I could hear your tummy yelling for food even in the kitchen.”

“So I hope you made some good breakfast.” Brian asked patting his belly.

“Of course I did.” Roger smiled. He looked at his boyfriend. Brian looked so cute now. His messy hair in ponytail and those bedroom eyes really highlighted his lazy personality. Some people would say he looks slobby and ugly but Roger really liked him that way.

He went to kitchen and moment later he gave Brian big plate of pancakes with whipped cream and few chocolate bars.

“Thank you” Brian said and started eating. When year ago he started dating Roger he was very slim but now because of Rogers good feeding he was quite chubby.

Roger snuggled to Brian while he was eating. He loved this chubby belly. It was so good to hug.

“Soon your shirt is going to burst!” He laughted touching Brians belly “But let it. Your cute chub needs to be shown.”

As Rog said, with every bite Brian took his night shirt was getting tighter, to the place, when it couldnt handle his round tummy and his buttons started to pop. He was a bit surprised and took his shirt off.

“As I told you!” Roger smiled teasingly “I guess we will need to go to the shopping centre and buy you new clothes. Its going to be third time this year. Youre growing very fast.”

He looked at Brians naked belly. It was literally asking Roger to rub it. So he started to gently tickle Brians tummy after which he started to giggle.

“Bri, youre so cute when you laugh!” Roger said and kissed Brians round cheek. “What do you want for dinner?”

“Maybe something large and fattening to celebrate my buttons popping!” Brian smiled. “Maybe three large pizzas?”

“Thats a good idea.”

“But can you order it now? I cant wait very long.”

“Dont tell me youre hungry!”

“More like gluttony.”

“And maybe now, while waiting we can go to the bathroom and I will weight you. Last time I did this was week ago.”

When they went to the bathroom Bri stepped on the scale. It showed 250 lbs.

“Thats pretty much” Brian said surprised “Last week it was only 240.”

“But we will try to get to 300 lbs, and then more and more. Ok?” Roger was squishing Brians love handles.

“Im so hungry. Can you bring me some ice creams to bed? I dont think Im going to left it to the end of the day. Im so lazy that I want to stay there forever!”

Roger was so happy to be the one who can feed this lazy, spoiled fatty.


End file.
